<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Owlet Academia by Pvt_Winters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194657">Little Owlet Academia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters'>Pvt_Winters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity as Diana, Azura as Chariot, Boscha as Hannah, Eda as Ursula, Gus as Sucy(?), LWA but with TOH characters, Lumity is basically Diakko but canon, Luz as Akko, Skara as Barbara, The Blight Twins just get cameos, Willow as Lotte, and also a ship I have no problem with, but Merry Christmas anyway, but isn't the main focus, has Lumity in it, not a christmas fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz Noceda was a normal girl who became inspired to learn magic after watching one of The Amazing Azura's shows.</p><p>Years later, she finds out in Hexside Academy of Witchcraft that studying magic isn't as fancy and colorful as Azura had led her to believe...</p><p>Basically the first <em>Little Witch Academia</em> OVA with <em>The Owl House</em> characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas! Here's my Christmas surprise for you.</p><p>Ladies, gentlemen, and nonbinary folks, may I present to you: Little Owlet Academia, a retelling of the first <em>Little Witch Academia</em> OVA with characters of <em>The Owl House</em>. That means Luz as Akko, Amity as Diana, etc...</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz sat on her seat, wiggling herself excitedly as she waited for the show to start alongside the rest of the audience in the stadium.</p><p>The little Latina had managed to convince her mother to take her here just so she could see the show. This better be worth the snacks she will be sacrificing for the next three months.</p><p><em>"Where is she?" </em>Luz felt like complaining out loud as she kept on waiting.</p><p>Soon, a ball of light appeared from out of nowhere and shot past the audience like a shooting star. The ball of light circled around the stadium several times before it threw itself toward the stage in the center.</p><p>The ball of light stopped above the stage, then slowly descended upon it before it exploded in a bright flash, causing everyone including Luz to instinctively shield their eyes.</p><p>When the bright flash faded away seconds later, standing right there on the stage is none other than the star of the show herself.</p><p>"The Amazing Azura!" Luz practically cried out excitedly.</p><p>The star, Azura, stood on the stage in her iconic hat and white robe with blue highlights, striking a pose with her equally iconic staff, the Emperor Staff.</p><p>"Good evening, everyone!" Azura greeted the audience. "I, The Amazing Azura, welcomes you to the amazing world of magic!"</p><p>As she finished her greeting, the green-haired witch drew a circle on the stage with her staff, which then started to glow. Soon, orbs of light appeared all over the stadium, many hovering right in front of people's faces.</p><p>Luz tried to catch one such orb of light to no avail. But she didn't mind it, because she knew that Azura has more amazing spells to demonstrate for her performance tonight.</p><p>Azura continued her performance by drawing another spell circle directly in front of her. This time, dozens upon dozens of fairy-like constructs emerged from the spell circle and flew around the stadium as a synchronized flock. The flock then converged into a single spot, forming a huge orb of light that then morphed into a majestic stallion, prancing around the air above the stadium.</p><p>The entire audience are in awe of the sight.</p><p>Soon, however, a massive serpent-like creature emerged from behind the stage, producing a menacing hiss as it stared at Azura.</p><p>The children among the audience, including Luz, reacted with shrieks. Some of the braver kids actually called out to Azura about the serpent.</p><p>Though it seems that the green-haired witch has been expecting the serpent, as she turned to face it with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"How dare you show your darkness-reeking self in this land of happiness!" Azura called out to the serpent. "You should not have come! For I am The Amazing Azura, Warrior of Peace and Friend of All Children!" She then declared.</p><p>The serpent responded by bearing its fangs at the witch, who apparently has been expecting it.</p><p>"Now eat this, sucka!" Azura suddenly pointed the business end of her staff at the serpent and held it like a bazooka. "Light Missile of Peace!"</p><p>A fireball is conjured from the tip of the Emperor Staff and then launched like a rocket from a real bazooka at the serpent, who closed its gaping maw around the fireball as it entered its mouth.</p><p>Soon after that, the serpent is blown to smithereens from the inside, turning into a shower of beautiful fireworks that had everyone look on in amazement.</p><p>Luz became awestruck by the fireworks.</p><p>With the serpent dealt with, Azura lowered her staff and held it like a normal staff.</p><p>"And so, peace is restored and the day is saved once again!" Azura proclaimed. "All thanks to me, The Amazing Azura, Warrior of Peace!" She then turned her attention back to the audience. "Until next time, everyone!"</p><p>Drawing a final spell circle, Azura conjured a pillar of light that shot down from the sky upon her, creating a bright flash of light that caused everyone to instinctively shield their eyes.</p><p>When the bright flash is gone a few seconds later, so did Azura herself.</p><p>It was on this night that Luz became so awestruck by Azura's performance that she decided to follow in the green-haired witch's footsteps and become a witch herself...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have already mentioned this in <em>The Shiny Witch and The Warden</em>, but I think this bears repeating in order to avoid misunderstandings.</p><p>Despite Lumity being basically the same ship as Diakko, I have absolutely no problem with Lumity despite my already-known-and-infamous hatred for Diakko. In fact, I stan Lumity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 years have passed since Luz Noceda saw Azura's performance that night.</p><p>Luz had managed to get herself enrolled in Hexside Academy of Witchcraft, the boarding school where Azura used to study in. The Latina went into Hexside, thinking that she'd be having exciting classes where she learns magic like the ones Azura used for her performances.</p><p>How wrong Luz has been in that regard...</p><p>"It was 50 years ago that a man named Belos established what is now known as the Single Specialization System, or 3S, where magic users such as Witches are made so that they can only perform one type of magic excluding general utility magic..."</p><p>It was only the second week in her very first semester at Hexside, and Luz has already dozed off in the middle of Magical History class once again.</p><p>The professor noticed that Luz has dozed off in the middle of class (again), but went on with her lecture uninterrupted as she then drew a small spell circle with her index finger.</p><p>"Luz, you need to wake up!" Willow, who sat next to Luz, whispered to her.</p><p>The spell circle morphed into a small orb that made its way toward the still-sleeping Luz. Then with a slight tap to her forehead, the orb made the Latina's face slam down hard on the desk, waking her up to a pained groan.</p><p>Willow winced at the sight of her friend getting literally face-desked.</p><p>"Now, Belos had also gave his statement on why he established the 3S." The professor continued her lecture without interruption. "Can anyone tell me what his statement was?"</p><p>A student with green hair and a stoic expression raised her hand.</p><p>"Miss Blight?"</p><p>Keeping her stoic expression, the student stood up and then answered, "He said, 'Unsupervised use of magic by Wild Witches has caused much chaos. Thus 3S was created to bring order to society as we know it. Restricting individual witches to one type of magic ensures that the order is maintained.'"</p><p>The professor seems impressed. "Very well, Miss Blight." She congratulated the student.</p><p>The green-haired student then sat down proudly.</p><p>"In any case, 3S has ensured since its inception that no one magic-user in the world, whether they be Witches or not, can create chaos by means of combining different types of magic. The different types of magic are, as the ordinary humans say, 'Like oil and water'." The professor finished her lecture before turning toward Luz. "Am I clear, Miss Noceda?"</p><p>Luz groaned as she peeled her face off of the desk, revealing a broken nose and a pained expression. "Y-yes, ma'am..." She let out a pained response.</p><p>...</p><p>Later, at the cafeteria during lunch break...</p><p>"Ow!" Luz winced while Gus, one of her friends, dabbed medicine on her nose with a brush. "Are you sure this will work?"</p><p>"I'm sure!" Gus happily replied. "This is the same stuff used by Viney from the Healing Track!"</p><p>"Viney?" Luz became suspicious upon hearing that name. "Didn't she said her healing equipment are for <em>emergencies</em> only?" She pointed out to Gus. "She wouldn't let anyone borrow them anymore after the Puddles incident. So how did you-"</p><p>Before the Latina could finish her sentence, her nose suddenly elongated into that of a stereotypical wicked witch's.</p><p>Willow's eyes went wide at the sight. "Augustus?!"</p><p>Even Gus seemed surprised by the effect of the medicine he used. "Huh? How did-" He looked at the label of the medicine bottle...</p><p>Only to see it pop in a puff of smoke, which upon settling revealed the label to actually be saying "<em>Elongated nose for your wicked witch cosplay needs"</em>.</p><p>"Oh." Gus uttered. "I guess that's what happens when you trust them..."</p><p>Meanwhile in the background, a pair of green-haired half-identical twins looked over their shoulders and giggled at the sight of Luz's elongated nose.</p><p>Luz looked over her shoulders at the twins, then back at Gus with an unamused look as she covered her nose with a handkerchief. "Let me guess. You got that 'medicine' from Edric?"</p><p>"Nope." Gus said as he placed the 'medicine' bottle on the table, and pushed it away from him. "It was Emira. But I get your point."</p><p>"Well, Luz, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't doze off in class..." Willow reasoned.</p><p>"But it was so boring." Luz argued. "How is it that Azura was able to stand it all?"</p><p>"By ignoring the fact that it's boring and focused on studying, of course." A familiar green-haired student approached Luz and her friends, and said.</p><p>Luz, Willow, and Gus all turned toward her.</p><p>There stood Hexside's star student, Amity Blight, arms folded and looking really proud of her status. Standing behind the green-haired Witch are her friends, Boscha and Skara, both looking really smug.</p><p>"By the way, Noceda," Amity directed her sights on Luz. "you shouldn't be idolizing heretics like Azura..."</p><p>"Yeah. Only little kids would love her so much!" Boscha mocked with a vile snicker.</p><p>"So that means you're a little kid!" Skara joined in on the mocking.</p><p>The mocking and insulting of Azura has made Luz really furious. "What do you know about Azura?!"</p><p>"That everything you learned about magic from her are wrong," Amity said as she flicked off the handkerchief covering Luz's nose. "And you should start learning from... Oh wait, you can't." She folded her arms again, and put on a smug face. "You're a human."</p><p>In response to that, Boscha and Skara started laughing out loud.</p><p>"Well, I don't want to waste too much time with you..." Amity said before giving a mock curtsy. "I'll see you again in Flying class later..." She then turned around and walked away.</p><p>"Assuming you even know how to fly, that is." Boscha mocked and laughed as she and Skara left with Amity.</p><p>Willow and Gus watched as Amity and her clique left the cafeteria.</p><p>"Wow. She just... uh, how do you humans put it? 'Burned' you real good?" Gus commented.</p><p>"Have I seen this in an anime before?" Willow wondered.</p><p>Luz, on the other hand, did not take any of it very kindly.</p><p><span class="u">"¡Yo les mostraría!"</span> The Latina grumbled under her breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I suppose this chapter will be the very last thing I've posted in 2020.</p><p>Hopefully 2021 wouldn't be so full of shit...</p><p>In any case, Happy New Year!</p><p>P.S.: I kinda forgotten about my usual fics lately. Sorry about that...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately after lunch break, Luz and her friends went to the sports field where they usually have Flight Class...</p><p>Only to have the Flight Class professor lead the whole class to the top of a tower, where they are told to use what they learned from last week's class and the practices they had during the previous week to fly to the nearby tower.</p><p>The only condition is that no acrobatics are allowed. Otherwise, everyone just need to get from this tower to that tower, with the only catch being <em>no</em> touching the ground.</p><p>Luz soon discovered why the class is called Flight Class and not Flight <em>Magic</em> Class.</p><p>As it turns out, there were many different ways people of the magical world flew. Some of them didn't use any magic at all, some barely qualified as flight, and some are definitely <em>not</em> flight by any definition of the word and are merely the student fulfilling the "no touching the ground" rule.</p><p>Luz stood by as she watched her fellow students fly their way to the other tower in their own methods. Edric, one of the twins who pranked Gus earlier, allowed himself to be carried to the other tower by his pet bat swarm. Emira, the other twin, stood on a flying carpet and made her way across with no problem. Willow used Plant Magic to summon huge plants that formed a series of platforms with their leaves, which she then used to bounce her way to the other tower ("I didn't touch the ground at all." She said). Boscha used Fire Magic to summon a controlled explosion to propel herself toward the other tower (the fact that it left Luz with a face full of ash may or may not have been deliberate). Skara used Bard Magic to summon a giant musical note that she then hitches a ride on to get across. Gus completely skirted the rules by using a decoy made with Illusion Magic to stand in at the starting tower, then simply went back to ground level to walk over to the other tower while nobody's watching, though the professor saw right through the trick and graded him a big fat F on the spot.</p><p>And then there's Amity, who summoned an Abomination (a golem made of sludge) to literally throw her across the gap, and nailed her landing on the other tower even better than Boscha did. The Abomination despawned on its own once Amity is done with it.</p><p><em>Aside from the twins, none of them actually flew...</em> Luz thought as she glanced toward her flight vehicle, an actual broom that she made on her own by copying the design from an anime. <em>I'd show Amity and her clique that humans can learn magic too, starting with flight!</em></p><p>Mounting onto the broom like a classical witch, Luz then hopped off the platform of the starting tower while yelling "Fly!"</p><p>The Latina did glide away from the platform on her broom... for all but five seconds before she fell out of the air. She would've been splattered at the bottom of the tower were it not for Willow summoning a plant to catch her at the last second.</p><p>...</p><p>Later that night, at Luz, Gus, and Willow's shared dormitory...</p><p>Of course, Willow's bouncy plant platform still isn't enough to completely negate all the damages Luz would've gotten from a fall from that high up. Thus, the Latina still wound up with a broken ankle that needs to be put in a cast.</p><p>"On the bright side," Gus tried to reassure Luz. "you at least got a D, compared to me who got an F."</p><p>Luz said nothing as she laid on her bunk, unhappy about everything that had happened today, especially between her and Amity's clique.</p><p>"On another bright side," Willow also reassured as she placed a Healing Glyph on Luz's cast. "you managed to glide on your broom at all, proving that humans <em>can</em> use magic."</p><p>"What does it matter?" Luz sulked. "Amity and her friends will just keep laughing at me for everything else..."</p><p>"Oh, don't take it too personally, Luz." Gus told her. "I know what it's like to be looked down. Except in my case, it's literally being looked down." He then emphasized his height and shrugged.</p><p>Luz let out a sigh. "What was her problem with Azura, anyway?"</p><p>Willow tapped her chin as she gave that question a thought. "Well, from what I know, it seems that Azura has a really bad reputation among Witches for the way she uses magic and associate herself with humans."</p><p>"Something about giving humans a wrong impression on magic, they say." Gus added.</p><p>Luz seemed offended by what she heard. "What?!" She shot up from her bunk, only to hit her head against the bottom of the bunk above hers. "Because she went on to become an awesome performer instead of keeping everything boring and traditional like the rest of them?"</p><p>"That's kind of how it was, actually." Gus stated.</p><p>Luz laid back down on her bunk again. "Well, I'd prove them wrong! Eventually!"</p><p>"I don't think that's possible, Luz..." Willow informed.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Luz shot up from her bunk again, and hit her head against the bottom of the above bunk again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First thing I've ever posted in 2021. Hurray.</p><p>I've got nothing else to say...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the next day, the students of Hexside were told by Principle Bump that they'd be given a "special assignment". The principle escorted the students to an ominous-looking tower where he claimed the "special assignment" will be held.</p><p>Principle Bump then introduced the students to a woman named Eda, who'd be watching over everyone in the "special assignment" and evaluate their performances in it.</p><p>"Alright, ladies, gentlemen, and some folks whose gender I can't tell..." Eda told all the students. "You can probably guess that this assignment Mr. Bump just pulled you into ain't gonna be like the ones you usually have, so listen up!" She emphasized to grab everyone's attention. "Your objectives for this assignment is to go into this confusing labyrinth of a dungeon and find as much treasure as you can." She directed everyone's attention to the large barred gate of the tower.</p><p>"Seems easy enough..." One of the students commented.</p><p>"At the same time, you have to watch out for booby traps and monsters, among some other nasty stuff down there." Eda continued.</p><p>Most of the students gasped upon hearing that. With the exception of Amity, Edric, Emira, Gus, and Luz.</p><p>"Now remember: the only thing that mattered in this assignment is that you come back here with as many treasures as you can find." Eda then added, glancing slightly at Principal Bump before turning back to the students. "Any questions?"</p><p>"Why does this sound like one of those crappy dungeon-crawling RPGs?" Edric raised his hand and asked.</p><p>Eda paused. Seems she wasn't expecting to be asked that question. "Now that you pointed it out..." She turned toward Principal Bump. "Hey, Bumpikins, why is this whole thing like that kid said it is?"</p><p>Principle Bump dodged the question as he pulled the lever next to him, opening the large barred gate of the tower. "Well then, students, good luck with your assignment."</p><p>"He's still the same as 15 years ago..." Eda muttered to herself.</p><p>Meanwhile, the students started discussing with their friends on how to handle this unusual assignment.</p><p>"Uh, darn. I knew a magic school like Hexside is going to give this kind of assignment sooner or later..." Luz said. She hesitated to take a step forward. "I just never expected it to come <em>this soon</em>..." The Latina expressed her worries.</p><p>Willow is similarly worried. She is wondering if she should fail this assignment on purpose in the interest of staying alive...</p><p>Gus, on the other hand, doesn't seem worried at all. In fact, he appears excited about it.</p><p>"Whoa! This is definitely the best assignment we've ever had!" The dark-skinned boy exclaimed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for making this a short chapter. I wasn't feeling too well (don't worry, it's not COVID).</p><p>I'd try to make the next chapter longer. I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, I haven't forgotten about this. I just feel that my main fics need more attention due to the lengthy hiatuses they have gone through back at the end of 2020, and so went to update them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just how old is this dungeon, and what was it originally used for?"</p><p>Luz wondered out loud as she descended a stone staircase down the dungeon alongside Willow and Gus. A ball of light that Luz conjured via a light glyph illuminated the way for the trio as they each kept an eye out for booby traps and vicious monsters.</p><p>"This is the first time anyone's ever even got near this tower." Willow said. "Nobody knows what it used to be."</p><p>"If anyone actually knows the dungeon's past, it's Principal Bump." Gus added.</p><p>All of a sudden, the ball of light fizzled out and disappeared, leaving the trio standing in total darkness.</p><p>"Ah, great! I knew I should have brought a flashlight with me..." Luz complained as she struggled to take her notepad out and draw a new light glyph.</p><p>"A what?" Gus asked.</p><p>"I think I can handle this." Willow said as she took something out from one of her pockets. Soon after, the dungeon became lit again, with the light coming from a satchel in Willow's hands that a glowing flower is growing out of. "Here."</p><p>"Cool." Gus said.</p><p>At the same time, the sounds of the other students' progress in the dungeon reached the trio as echoes. The only sounds they could immediately identify are the sounds of explosions and panicked cries.</p><p>"Not cool for everyone else..." Luz remarked.</p><p>"Speaking of everyone else," Willow said. "I wonder how's Amity and her friends doing?"</p><p>...</p><p>The Juvenile Trash Slug, standing at several feet tall, poised itself to strike at its prey, only to be struck by a purple fireball before it can do so, getting burned to a crisp.</p><p>Amity patted soot off of her hands as she stood proudly at the notion of having just slain another monster.</p><p>"Way to go, Amity!" Skara cheered for the green-haired prodigy.</p><p>Amity crossed her arms as she turned toward her friends. "That shouldn't even be problem for us Blights." She proudly proclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, you said that all the time..." Boscha informed, as she then put down the sack she has been carrying for a while, producing a loud metallic clank as it hit the floor. "On another note..." The three-eyed witch then opened the sack, revealing it to be full of crowns, bracelets, rings, and assorted treasures. "I think we already have enough to get the highest score, so maybe we should-"</p><p>Amity raised a finger to interrupt Boscha.</p><p>"Us Blights have a motto: 'If you have the opportunity to do better, take it even if no one else can.'" Amity proudly informed her friends. "Therefore, we must collect more treasures until there are no more left to collect." She then peered into the sack, and shook her head after seeing its contents. "Besides, these are all like, the most common things one can find in this dungeon..."</p><p>The smile disappeared from Boscha and Skara's faces when they heard that.</p><p>"So you're telling me that all of these are still not good enough?" Boscha, miffed by Amity's statement, asked.</p><p>"But we worked so hard to gather all of them..." Skara, similarly miffed, pointed out.</p><p>Amity waved her hand dismissively toward her friends. "As the top student of Hexside Academy, I cannot allow myself to be merely average, even if everyone else are nowhere near as good as I am." She proudly stated. "Which is why we must keep on searching until we can find something that is so rare, no one else can hope to compare with-"</p><p>The green-haired witch trailed off when she noticed Skara suddenly taking several steps back, with fear written on her face. Even Boscha, who is usually very full of herself, looked like she is worriedly making a fight-or-flight decision.</p><p>Before Amity can ask what is going on, she heard what sounded like a beastly growl coming from behind her.</p><p>Amity swallowed hard. She didn't even need to turn around to know exactly what is it that is standing behind her right now.</p><p>...</p><p>Luz, Willow, and Gus continued their descend down the staircase, with Willow's glowing flower as the only source of light anywhere nearby.</p><p>"You'd have thought that dungeons like this would be full of treasures..." Luz complained as she bent down to pick up an old coin. "But no. So far, <em>this</em> dinky little coin is all that we've found."</p><p>"Maybe the treasure were just taken by the other students?" Willow suggested.</p><p>"Most likely." Gus agreed with the plant witch. "After all, I haven't been able to find much human items for the Human Appreciation Society."</p><p>Luz stared at the old coin in her hand. "I guess we'll just have to keep looking, then." She said. She then tossed the coin up just because.</p><p>However, the Latina wasn't able to catch the coin as it came back down, which led to it rolling down the staircase.</p><p><span class="u">"¡Maldito!"</span> Luz cursed as she ran after the coin.</p><p>"Luz, slow down!" Willow called out as she chased after Luz.</p><p>"On second thought, maybe this assignment isn't so awesome, after all..." Gus told himself as he too chased after Luz.</p><p>...</p><p>Luz pursued the coin all the way to the bottom of the staircase, and continued to pursue it as it rolled down the corridor at the bottom of it. Her pursue of the coin continued until she reached the end of the corridor, where something made her stop right in her tracks.</p><p>"Luz, you need to slow down!" Willow called out as she caught up with the Latina. "One coin isn't worth risking your lif-" The plant witch stopped abruptly as she too saw what made Luz stop.</p><p>Gus quickly caught up soon after, only to stop just as abruptly as Willow did.</p><p>Standing before the trio are Amity and her clique, who found themselves facing a large quadrupedal beast with brown fur, sharp fangs and seemingly no eyes.</p><p>The large beast let out a loud roar that caused even Boscha and Skara to cower behind Amity, who assumed a defensive stance as she prepared herself to face it.</p><p>"Oh, Titan..." Gus uttered while sweating bullets at the sight of the beast. "That's a Cave Slitherbeast!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz, Willow, and Gus sweated nervously at the sight of the Cave Slitherbeast that stood right before them.</p><p>Even Amity and her usually smug clique seems worried for their own safety, as Skara cowered behind Amity while the green-haired witch and Boscha tried to come up with a plan to fight the massive beast.</p><p>Her survival instinct triggered, Boscha conjured a yellow fireball and then threw it at the Cave Slitherbeast without much thought.</p><p>The fireball exploded as it hit the Cave Slitherbeast on the left side of its head, leaving a patch of burnt fur and exposed skin. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to do much against the creature, as it let out a furious roar.</p><p>"I-I think it just got angrier!" Luz pointed out.</p><p>Amity then held out a hand at Boscha. "Stand back. Let me handle this." She told her clique.</p><p>The green-haired witch then drew a spell circle, creating a larger spell circle on the floor from which an Abomination the size of a two-story house emerged, putting itself between the Cave Slitherbeast and the students.</p><p>"Abomination, take out that oversized bear!" Amity ordered the Abomination.</p><p>The Abomination acknowledged the order given to it with a groan (not that a humanoid blob of sludge can make any other sounds). It then threw a left hook at the Cave Slitherbeast, followed by a right hook, before bringing both fists down on the massive beast from above.</p><p>The attacks were able to stagger the Cave Slitherbeast as it reeled with each hit. But then it quickly recovered and retaliated by swiping its clawed forefeet at the Abomination.</p><p>As the Abomination is just a pile of sludge held together by magic, it didn't have any toughness to speak of. So the swipe bisected it in a split second, killing it instantly and causing it to dissolve into a pool of sludge.</p><p>Seeing her Abomination killed in one hit, Amity has run out of options as she joined her friends in cowering at the Cave Slitherbeast which has turned its attention back on them.</p><p>Suddenly, Gus stepped forward to face down the Cave Slitherbeast himself.</p><p>"I was saving this for emergencies." The dark-skinned boy said to himself as he produced a vial from his sleeve. "But it <em>is</em> an emergency now, so I'm gonna have to use this..."</p><p>The Cave Slitherbeast saw (or smelled, as it has no eyes) Gus approaching it in a seemingly defiant way, and took that as a challenge, as it then roared point-blank at him.</p><p>"Thanks for opening your mouth for me!" Gus quipped as he quickly uncorked the vial and dumped its contents into the Cave Slitherbeast's open mouth before the beast closed it at the end of its roar.</p><p>Whatever it is that Gus just fed to the Cave Slitherbeast seemed to take effect immediately. The beast quickly collapsed on the floor, howled in agony as it felt its flesh rip and tear, and then...</p><p>The sight made Skara run off to a corner of the chamber so she could retch into an old clay pot, with Amity and Boscha reeling in disgust at the sight, and Luz and Willow looking on with horror.</p><p>Moments later, the molten pool of flesh and blood that was once the Cave Slitherbeast released a cloud of unpleasant-smelling fumes before melting a large hole through the floor of the chamber, revealing a deep abyss underneath it.</p><p>"Okay, it's official..." Gus, caught completely by surprise by the effects of the vial, stated. "I'm never borrowing anything from the Blight Twins again. Ever!"</p><p>Willow is at a loss of words, while Luz muttered something about "wanting brain bleach" as she approached Gus.</p><p>Shaking the disgusting image out of her head, Amity stood up as she approached the large hole, with Boscha following right behind her, and Skara slowly walking back to join her after having finished vomiting.</p><p>"I have to say, that really did catch me by surprise." Amity informed Gus in a cold tone. "However, it doesn't change the fact that it's disgusting..."</p><p>"Hey, at least show me some respect!" Gus, offended by Amity's cold statement, argued.</p><p>"You want respect? Then you should try to find a treasure that is more valuable than what I'll be bringing out of this dungeon..." Amity proudly informed the dark-skinned boy. She then drew another spell circle that summoned a platform made of magical energy over the hole, and stepped onto it.</p><p>Boscha and Skara, after the harrowing encounter with the Cave Slitherbeast, reluctantly followed their green-haired leader onto the magical platform.</p><p>"And with that, I have only two words for the three of you: good luck." Amity added proudly before she descended down the hole along with her friends on the platform, leaving Luz, Willow, and Gus behind in the chamber.</p><p>"Well, that was something..." Willow stated dully as she watched Amity and her clique go down the hole.</p><p>Luz, of course, didn't take Amity's insult to Gus very kindly.</p><p>"Challenge accepted, Blight..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gus as Sucy, but doing Sucy-like things by accident? How about that?</p><p>By the way, I have a Twitter now! You can check it out here: https://twitter.com/WintersPvt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Amity and her clique descended down the hole made in the floor, they found themselves in an underground ravine so huge that even with all three of them casting light spells at maximum power, it still isn't enough to light up the whole place.</p><p>It took about eight minutes for the magical platform conjured by Amity to finally reach the bottom of the ravine.</p><p>"I don't know what you girls think, but this place gives me the creeps." Skara said as she stepped off the platform.</p><p>"Even I'm not sure if we should be here <em>at all</em>." Boscha added as she too stepped off the platform.</p><p>"You call yourselves witches?" Amity berated the two witches. "Witches are supposed to instill fear in others, not be the ones to have fear instilled in them." She added as she then stepped off the platform, which then faded away.</p><p>Boscha and Skara wanted to disagree with Amity for once. But owing to their desire to not get beaten by anyone else (especially Luz and her friends), they reluctantly agreed with the green-haired witch and followed her.</p><p>The trio of witches explored the ravine, using light magic to illuminate their way through the darkness as they slowly trekked through it.</p><p>Soon, the trio found themselves stumbling upon an upright coffin that is covered in glyphs and wrapped in chains.</p><p>"I think I've seen a coffin like that in History class before..." Boscha said.</p><p>"Maybe the glyphs and chains on it are telling us that we shouldn't mess with it..." Skara pointed out.</p><p>Amity proceed to glare at Boscha and Skara over her shoulder. "Really, you two have proven yourselves to be utter disgrace as witches, by being so fearful of it." She told them. "I believe that it contains the rarest treasure in this dungeon, and therefore I should claim it!"</p><p>The green-haired witch then reached out with her hand toward the coffin. A pink fire soon came to life and gathered in front of the outstretched hand.</p><p>"Now, you two stand back while I show you how this is done." Amity then told her clique.</p><p>Boscha and Skara both took it as the cue that they should take a few steps back, so they did.</p><p>With that, Amity started blasting the coffin with the pink fire.</p><p>After a full minute of continuous blasting, Amity ceased her assault and dispelled the pink fire, leaving the surrounding area covered in smoke.</p><p>The result of Amity's blasting is that the glyphs on the coffin have been reduced to ash, and the chains to molten slag. Though the coffin itself seems to be unscathed.</p><p>Before anyone can do or say anything, something opened the coffin from inside of it, causing Boscha and Skara to take several more steps back as their fight-or-flight instincts kicked in.</p><p>Once the smoke has cleared a moment later, the former occupant of the coffin is revealed to have just been a small lizard-like creature, which slowly crawled its way toward the trio and let out a squeak.</p><p>Boscha and Skara seemed disappointed to see that it was just a small lizard inside the coffin. Amity also seemed disappointed that the coffin didn't contain valuable treasures after all.</p><p>"That's it?" Boscha eyed the lizard with scrutiny. "All that measures just to lock up this tiny little pest?"</p><p>"This cute little thing is what I was afraid of?" Skara commented with scrutiny as well. "I felt so disappointed by the revelation that I really felt like I need to attack it..."</p><p>That said, the dark-skinned witch proceeded to cast a magic spell that summoned a musical note, which is then solidified and dropped on top of the lizard like an anvil. The musical note soon disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing the lizard to be unharmed.</p><p>Although the lizard seemed to have grown an inch or two...</p><p>"Count me in too." Boscha said as she summoned a fireball that she then chucked at the lizard.</p><p>The fireball exploded as it took a direct hit from the fireball. Once again, the lizard looks to be unharmed, albeit having grown another inch or two.</p><p>Not satisfied with the disappointment they experienced, Boscha and Skara continued to pelt the lizard with every spell they know of. So much so that the two witches have created another cloud of smoke in their impromptu anger-venting session.</p><p>Amity, not keen on attacking anyone for anything despite having the same levels of disappointment as her friends, stepped aside as she watched them attack the lizard with one spell after another.</p><p>Amity went through her memory of everything she has learned from last week's trip to the Bonesborough Museum of Nature in order to take her mind off of her disappointment... and <em>immediately</em> realized that she has seen a lizard identical to this one as a taxidermized exhibit there...</p><p>"Wait, you two! Stop-" Amity quickly called out to Boscha and Skara.</p><p>But it was too late, as an explosion soon rang out from where the lizard was...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, here's a really short chapter. I'm sorry for it being so short. I just felt like I need to get this story updated ASAP...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the prologue for now. I don't think I can finish this short story before 2020 ends, but I'm going to finish it anyway.</p><p>In other words, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>